A Summer Down Under
by SilentConversations
Summary: Klaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David. Plus OC's. Set at end of season 2. Blaine invites Kurt on a trip to Australia with his family, in the holidays. However, mixed in with the fun, Anderson family secrets will be uncovered. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**A/N:** I do not own Glee.

**Klaine, A Summer Down Under**

**Chapter 1:** The Proposal

Blaine was sitting in the Coffee Shop, at one of the tables right up the back. Sitting on the table were two steaming cups of coffee, but the seat opposite him was empty. The cup in front of him was untouched, he was too nervous to drink. Instead he was wringing his hands and constantly checking the time on his iPhone.

Where was he? Blaine had asked Kurt to meet him here 20 minutes ago. Usually Blaine didn't mind if Kurt was late. There was always a good reason behind it; like a New Directions meeting, catching up on school gossip with Mercedes, or worst of all, a fashion disaster! But today was different. Today Blaine really needed Kurt to be on time. Sometimes dating a diva was extremely nerve wracking.

Just then he heard the sound of the door opening, and he looked up as Kurt walked in. Kurt was dressed immaculately in white jeans that clung to his legs in a mind boggling way. His white shirt was tucked into his pants showing off his stylish black belt, which matched his black vest. His tie was a startling colour of blue, matching his gorgeous eyes, and giving his outfit a splash of colour. His skin was pale like usual, but it seemed to Blaine, that Kurt was glowing_. _His hair was styled perfectly around his face, making him look like an always, Blaine left his eyes till last. He adored Kurt's eyes. They were such a gorgeous colour, piercing blue like the ocean, and they always seemed to sparkle with joy. Blaine felt that whatever happened, as long as he could look into those eyes, he would be okay.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine his face lit up with a breathtaking smile and he made his way through the sea of tables toward him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kurt sighed as he sat down in the chair across from Blaine. "I was just about to head out the door, when Rachel walked in. She and Finn were planning to watch a movie, but straight away she started talking about plans for glee club next year and she wouldn't shut up. So I had to wait till Finn distracted her with movie choices, till I could sneak out. Sometimes I really wonder what Finn sees in her. Anyway, so why did you want to meet me?"

Blaine smiled uncertainly. All the nervousness and anxiety, that had disappeared when had Kurt walked through the door, came rushing back.

"Well… Umm…. I have something to…" Blaine stammered, but before he could say more 'Hate On Me'started playing.

Kurt got his iPhone out of his pocket and checked the caller.

"Just a sec Blaine. It's Mercedes and I have to take this, we are planning the rest of the summer vacation together and I asked her to call me to work stuff out." And with that he got up and headed outside, taking his coffee with him.

As soon as Kurt walked out the door, Blaine let his head fall onto the table with a heavy thump. That couldn't have gone more smoothly he thought to himself. He had stammered like a middle school boyasking his first crush out on a date. He's supposed to be the calm one; nothing could faze him. Yet as soon as he had to ask Kurt a question he clammed up. Kurt had this power over him that he couldn't explain.

Then again this question was pretty important. It wasn't a marriage proposal or anything, but if Kurt said no, Blaine wouldn't see him for 5 whole weeks! Then a wave of guilt crashed down on him. Kurt had said that he was planning the rest of his vacation with Mercedes. If Kurt said yes to Blaine's proposal then it would ruin all their plans and Kurt wouldn't see his friends till school started again.

It seemed to Blaine that he was always pulling his boyfriend away from his McKinley friends. First he got Kurt transferred to Dalton so that he wouldn't see them during school, and now that he was finally back at McKinley Blaine was going to take the rest of the vacation away from them. Well, that is if Kurt said yes. He banged his head against the table again, even harder this time.

"Are you okay?" A voice said above him. Blaine looked up and saw one of the Waitresses standing next to him with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but people don't bang their heads on the tables to much."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated at the moment" Blaine replied embarrassed. The Waitress smiled, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Her smile widened, showing off her perfect teeth, and she flicked her bleach blond hair over her shoulder.

Oh god! She was flirting with him! Blaine had the urge to whack his head on the table again, but contained it with an immense amount of will power. Today was really not his day.

"No it's alright. Just working out some private issues. You know… Relationship problems." Blaine hinted.

"Well I'm really quite good with those," She replied, misunderstanding Blaine's hint.

Blaine sighed. He hated it when he had to be so abrupt, but he _had_ hinted and he didn't have any skills with fending off unwanted attentions. Well, not from girls anyway. "I'm sorry, but you're really not my type," he said calmly.

The Waitress didn't look angry at the non-to subtle push off. She simply smiled and wrote something down on a napkin, before handing it to Blaine.

"Incase you change your mind," she told him and simply turned around with a swish of her hair and walked off.

She probably assumed that Blaine would watch her stylish exit, but Kurt was just coming in again at that exact moment, and all thoughts of the waitress, who's name he didn't even know, flew out of Blaine's head.

"What's that?" Kurt remarked, as he gracefully sat down again. Blaine looked down at the napkin that Kurt was talking about, and for a moment didn't know either, before he remembered.

"Oh it's nothing." Blaine said casually and reached for the napkin, trying to let it disappear into his pocket. But, being of a curious nature, Kurt was quicker and grabbed it first.

"So, so," Kurt smiled as he read the napkin. "Flirting behind my back again?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Kurt you know I would never…" Blaine rambled, trying to sound hurt, while blushing a deep red.

"Relax Blaine, but seriously, whose number is this?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't know," Blaine replied sheepishly. "She never told me her name."

"Well at least it's a she, that's a pretty good start," Kurt laughed. "It means I have nothing to worry about… Well unless you're drunk. Are you drunk Blaine?"

"What of course not! Why would you ask something like that?" Blaine replied shocked.

"Well, I remember an incident where you thought you were bisexual after a kiss with Rachel Berry…" Kurt remarked, unsuccessfully trying to repress the grin on his face.

Blaine sighed, if he could change one thing in his life, it would be that kiss, and Kurt knew it. He loved to tease Blaine about it at every opportunity available. Then an idea flashed into his head how he could get back at Kurt.

"Of course, I'm not drunk." He replied, suppressing a grin. "And I know exactly how to prove it to you."

"Really," Kurt replied intrigued, leaning closer. "How…" He started to ask, but was cut off by Blaine, who had leant over and kissed him.

The kiss was beautiful, short and sweet with a light tinge of coffee. When Blaine pulled back, he looked up at Kurt with a guilty puppy dogface. Kurt smiled back.

"Not saying that, that wasn't great or anything, but how does that prove that you're not drunk? If then it supports the opposite." Kurt laughed.

"Touché," Blaine smiled back. "But you really can't blame me. You were just way to tempting, sitting there. You brought it on yourself."

"I don't mind being to blame, as you surely know, but let's get back to the point. What did you want to talk about before we got so off topic?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine sighed and looked down at his hands. This was it. "Well, every year during the Summer Holiday's my parents take me someplace different. Last year it was Japan and the year before that, parts of Europe. The trips usually lasts 6 weeks, 5 weeks there and 1 week for travel."

"Does this mean I won't see you for the rest of vacation. There are only 7 weeks left now!" Kurt interrupted anxiously. Blaine looked up for second. Kurt's face was blank. He quickly looked down again and started kneading his hands. What if Kurt said no? Or worse he was offended by the question?

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine continued. He had started this, and now he had to finish it, no matter what Kurt's reaction may be. He would beat himself up all summer if he didn't ask him. "My parents usually have to work a bit during the holidays, so they let me bring friends along to keep me company. So Kurt…" He looked up slowly. Silently trying to convey to Kurt, through his eyes, that he really wanted him to say yes. 'Will you spend the holidays with me and my family?"

Kurt's face was completely stunned. Blaine had no idea what he was thinking. As the silence grew, Blaine pictured all the different ways Kurt could reject him. He could scream at him, or make up some stupid excuse that was obviously a lie. Maybe Kurt would laugh thinking the whole thing was a joke. The possibilities kept coming, becoming more and more absurd as time passed. Then he couldn't take it any more.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He blurted out. "I didn't mean to offend you. I know that you want to spend the holidays with your friends. I shouldn't have asked. I just…"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted, catching Blaine's hands that were gesturing wildly, as the boy attached to them blabbered on.

Blaine looked up at him like a puppy that knew he had done something wrong.

"Of course I'll go with you. Now stop waving your hands around like a complete idiot. You'll knock your coffee and spill it all over yourself." Kurt lectured, surprised at Blaine's idiotic behaviour.

"What, but what about your friends? You said that you were planning the holidays with Mercedes?" Blaine asked, astounded.

"She'll understand. Plus we go to the same school again. We can do everything we were planning when we get back." Kurt shrugged, sipping at his coffee.

"And what about your family? Burt and Carol will want you home with them." Blaine fretted. He had spent all of last night telling himself that Kurt would say no, to prepare him for the rejection, but now that Kurt had said yes he was so astounded that he couldn't believe it.

"Well I'll have to check with them of course, but I don't see any reason why they would say no. They trust you and they like your parents. I can ask them now if you want?" Kurt suggested, taking out his iPhone from his pocket.

"No, you should ask them in person, and when my parents are around for questions and stuff. We're coming over tomorrow night for dinner aren't we? That would be a perfect time. Then you could give them all the information they want." Blaine rushed in hurriedly. He wanted to do this right, and to him right meant being as responsible as possible.

Kurt smiled. "You're such a private school boy."

"Well I don't want to give Burt any reason to even think about using his shotgun." Blaine replied cheekily. Smiling at Kurt with complete and utter relief. He had said yes! This was the best day of his life. Well, their first kiss may just be better, but only by a little.

He was gazing lovingly at his boyfriend when he saw the clock on the wall behind Kurt's head.

"Crap, I told my mum I'd be home in 10 minutes. We have some guests coming tonight and she told me if I was late one more time she would take away my Harry Potter books!" Blaine said frantically. He got up and leant over to give Kurt a quick kiss before he left.

"You're such a Harry Potter geek," Kurt teased.

"So are you," Blaine laughed. "Don't try to deny it, I'm your boyfriend and you can't keep secrets from me. Plus I found your secret fan boy stash, behind your Vogue collection on your bookshelf last time I was over."

Kurt blushed and laughed in reply, making a mental note to stop leaving Blaine alone in his room. Next time he could find Kurt's Blaine scrapbook, which had every conversation they had ever had together, including texts, documented. Not to mention all the collages, poems and scribbles, which, if ever found, would be something Kurt could never live down.

Blaine looked at Kurt, guessed that he was thinking about his secret scrapbook, and smiled. He had found that a month ago, squished between the wall and Kurt's bed. He loved that Kurt had made a scrapbook, and he had already started making one of his own.

Blaine grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of his chair, zipping it up on his way to the door.

He was just about to open it, when Kurt's question made him turn around.

Kurt had stood up and partially followed him to the exit, a very curious look on his face.

"Umm, Blaine. Where are we actually going in the holidays anyway?"

Blaine smiled.

"Australia." He replied, before walking out of the coffee shop and swinging himself onto his motorbike. Leaving an opened mouthed Kurt behind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinner Party

_**A/N: **_**I really want to thank everyone who has read ASDU in the last week! Each email I got that told me someone had favourited or put my story on alert, absolutely filled me with joy and made my day. ****Never in my wildest dreams did I expect so many people to read my fanfic and I can't wait to share the rest of my story with you :)**

**I would especially like to thank my two bestest friends/unofficial betas: ****Rose – 'Rose Doesn't Know' and Jessie – 'ClearMud'.**

**Reviews are always welcome and Rose has been kind enough to let me use her tumblr for any asks about ASDU. So any questions are welcome there. I will always try my best to answer any questions or queries.**

**Rose's Tumblr:**

**http: / / thebottomofacoalmine. tumblr. com _(Without the spaces)_**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter and keep reading,**

**Maz**

**PS: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_The Dinner Party_

Blaine looked at the mass of clothes hanging in his wardrobe and sighed with exasperation. Why was it always so hard to choose what he was going to wear? It isn't like he's not into clothes, he is, that was why about three quarters of his clothes were designer. Well, maybe it was more Kurt's influence. How did Kurt do it? With one glance, he could pull together a perfect outfit, for any occasion, no matter if it was Blaine's wardrobe or his own. Blaine however was getting a serious headache from trying. He could do casual, but he tended to overdress when it came to more formal occasions. He sighed once more and glanced longingly over to his phone.

No, he could do this on his own. He pulled out and threw a t-shirt onto the phone to make sure there was no temptation. Taking another look at the contents of his wardrobe he spied a possible solution. Maybe if he wore the black shirt and dress pants and left the jacket. It was warm enough outside to go without it. Now where were those black dress pants? Blaine started taking clothes out of his wardrobe and chucking them behind him onto the bed. After about 10 minutes of searching he had to give up. They had disappeared.

This is hopeless, he thought, and threw himself onto his bed on top of the pile of clothes that had accumulated there in his frantic search. He was on the brink of screaming with frustration, when the phone started ringing. Shocked, Blaine jumped of the bed, tripped over his bass amp and smashed into the hard wood floor with a loud crash.

"Blaine, is everything okay up there?" his mum called out.

"Everything's fine." he replied, gritting his teeth against the pain and limping over to the phone. He grabbed it and answered, just before the answering machine could start.

"Yes?"

"Hey Blaine," Kurt replied sounding chirpy. "I was just wondering if you still have my red shirt which you borrowed last week? Oh, and also I need to get an itinerary for the trip, I want to check the weather forecast. That way I'll know exactly what to pack. We are going to Sydney aren't we? I really have to see the Harbour Bridge and, oh, of course the Opera House…. Blaine? ...Blaine!"

Blaine, who had been examining his injured leg and judging how bad the bruise would be, jumped.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that last bit," he hurriedly said.

"Obviously! What's going on?" Kurt sighed.

"Well I kind tripped over my bass amp on the way to the phone, and I now have a massive bruise on my leg. Not to mention the small wardrobe disaster I am having." Blaine replied snappishly.

Kurt's tone softened immediately. He knew exactly how frustrated Blaine could get with his wardrobe. Not that he really understood it.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" he asked timidly.

Blaine sighed. Now he had upset Kurt on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to snap," he apologised. "I think I'm a little bit stressed at the moment, that's all."

"Well, I definitely know how to relieve some of your stress." Kurt said, shaking off the apology. "Tonight you can wear your grey V-neck t-shirt, with your blue jeans. And your black coat would work perfectly with the rest of the outfit."

"Um Kurt, do you have my whole wardrobe memorised?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

There was a long pause on the other side of the line, before Kurt decided to reply.

"Not all of it," he mumbled. "Only some."

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are?" Blaine remarked adoringly.

"Maybe, but if you ask me, you haven't mentioned it enough." Kurt replied, regaining some of his lost divaness.

Blaine just laughed and walked over to the mountain of clothes on his bed, picking out the outfit Kurt had chosen for him.

"Are you sure the outfit's not too casual?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Are you questioning my fashion sense Blaine Anderson?"

"Of course not," Blaine said quickly, trying to get out of the dangerous water he was treading in.

"That's better. For a moment there I thought I might have to shoot you." Slightly subdued, Kurt decided he would let Blaine of the hook. "You're coming over around 6:30, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parent's are getting ready as we speak. Are you sure we shouldn't bring anything?"

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "The answer won't change no matter how many times you ask. All you need to bring are yourselves. Understood?"

"Fine. I'll see you soon." Blaine replied easily and hung up the phone, before Kurt could make him promise not to bring anything. He had been taught to always bring something when invited to someone else's house. If Kurt didn't want him to, then he would simply bring something anyway. He already had a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine all wrapped up sitting in the foyer. Longingly Blaine looked at the bottom draw of his desk, but no, Kurt had said yes to the trip, meaning it wasn't time yet. With one last look back, and a small sigh, he made his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the doorbell ring and swore. Damn Blaine and his punctuality. He quickly checked his hair in his mirror, before rushing out of his room and down the stairs to meet his boyfriend's family.<p>

Burt had already answered the door when Kurt got to the foyer. He was talking to Blaine's parents, and inviting them into the dinning room. Kurt, however, only spared them a glance; instead he stared at Blaine, who looked absolutely stunning in the outfit Kurt had picked out for him barely an hour ago. The t-shirt fitted him like a glove, stretching over is lean yet muscled chest. Kurt realised that he was staring and blushed. No matter how long he and Blaine would be together, Kurt would never be able to get used to Blaine's perfection.

"Hey," Blaine said, after a pause. His face showed how shocked he was at the sight of his perfectly styled boyfriend. Kurt grinned inwardly; he had spent hours finding the right outfit for tonight and was extremely happy with his boyfriend's reaction. He knew that his tight black jeans showed off his legs perfectly and the light blue shirt he wore tucked into his jeans was not only tight, but also perfectly tailored, showing off his upper body in the best way possible.

"Hey" Kurt replied and slowly walked up to the person who had completely enchanted him since the day they'd met. He quickly glanced at the adults in the dinning room, and after seeing that none were paying any attention to them; he lent forward and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's soft lips against his, a spark ignited in his chest and before he could stop himself he lent into his boyfriend's body and wound his arms tightly around his neck, gripping his soft curly hair and completely forgetting the group of adults in the next room.

Lucky for him Finn walked into the foyer before they could notice, and the awkward chocking sound that he made was enough for Kurt to come back to reality. Breaking away from Blaine he quickly looked over his shoulder at his half brother. Finn's face was beetroot red and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kurt… um," He stammered embarrassed. "I'm not against gay kissing or anything dude, but if dad had caught you guys just then he would have flipped!"

"Sorry, I guess I just got a bit carried away." Kurt stated, embarrassed at his lack of self-control. Finn just shrugged. "Just be more careful next time. Oh and hey Blaine, cool to see you again." And with that he walked back into the kitchen, probably on his way to grab some snacks, despite dinner being so soon.

"Sorry about that," Kurt told Blaine as he turned back around. "Don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologise," Blaine replied with a smug look on his face. "Glad to know I can have that affect on you."

Kurt just shook his head. Blaine was the strangest person he knew. One second he would be jumping around all excited like a little kid, or acting shy and nervous, and the next he would drop small innuendos, or behave like a almost mature teenage guy. But then again, wasn't that what he loved about him? Though he could be serious and polite, he had also never lost the little kid in him.

"What's going on in your head?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt looked up startled, as he realised that his contemplation had taken longer than he thought.

"Oh nothing," he replied trying to sound casual, while his cheeks blushed slightly.

"We'd better go to the others, they'll be wondering where we got to." Kurt said, turning around and striding off into the dinning room before Blaine could inquire further.

* * *

><p>"Oh Carole, this is just amazing! How did you have time to do all this?" Alexis Anderson remarked, astounded.<p>

"It wasn't that hard," Carole replied, slightly flustered, a blush creeping across her cheeks. " And Kurt is a great help of course. He did most of the decorating actually. I don't know what I'd do without him." Carole smiled at Kurt warmly as she said the last bit.

Kurt smiled back in return. He loved his new stepmum, and even though she would she would never replace his real mum, Carole was definitely a welcome member of their little family.

The dinner conversation moved on easily, always light and filled with laughter. There were no awkward pauses or any disagreements at all. Everyone at the table was just having fun, and the joy filled the room like a soft warm glow.

Only when the dessert was brought up did the topics move into more dangerous waters.

"So what are you planning to do during vacation?" Burt asked, glaring disdainfully down at the healthy fruit kebabs sitting in front of him. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing glance, and after a quick nod from Kurt, Blaine replied.

"Actually Burt, we wanted to talk to you about that."

Burt grunted in surprise and glanced up from his unwelcome dessert.

"You see… well," Oh god, not again Blaine thought nervously. It had been hard enough with Kurt. Why did he always do this to himself?

"What my son is trying to say, is that we would like to invite Kurt along on our trip to Australia this year." Blaine shot an astounded look at his father. What was that? His dad barely even registered the fact that Blaine was there most of the time; he had never done anything like that before! Not since…

Burt's reaction brought Blaine quickly back to reality, interrupting his train of thought.

"Au…Au…Australia?" Burt choked out.

"Dad, it's okay," Kurt started but was interrupted quickly by his aggravated father.

"No it's not Kurt! Did you really think I'd let you fly to the other side of the world, to a country that has poisonous snakes and spiders? Not to mention the sharks, crocodiles, and alligators. And don't even get me started on the strong sun! You get so easily burnt if you spend even a few hours in the sun here, imagine what would happen over there!"

Kurt sat silently through his dad's rant, a stony cold look on his face. When Burt had finished he simply raised an eyebrow, got up from the table, and headed into the lounge room, gesturing for Burt to follow him.

Kurt's expression didn't change until his overprotective father had come in to the room behind him and shut the door, cutting them off from the rest of the people still sitting at the table completely and utterly dumbfounded by Burt's sudden outbreak.

"Dad!" Kurt's voice, raw with emotion, broke at the end. How could his father embarrass him in front of everyone like that? Never had he been so humiliated in life, and considering what he had gone through everyday at McKinley, that was saying something!

"What Kurt?" Burt's voice was full of authority. He wasn't going to give into one of Kurt's tantrums. Not on this.

"Why did you have to do that? If you didn't want me to go, you could have just told me. You didn't have to point out to everyone how incredibly helpless I am! Which I'm not by the way!" Kurt's voice started to grow louder as the shame and embarrassment he was feeling slowly morphed into anger at the man who had caused it. "And if you'd bothered to let me finish instead of interrupting me, I could have told you that: not only are we staying in big cities most of the time, so there is no danger of crocodile or alligator attacks, but we are also going over there in winter, which mean the snakes will be hiding. And don't get me started on the sun! I think I can look after myself, especially since there's this new thing now called SUNSCREEN!" Kurt yelled the last word, letting all his anger out in one blast.

Kurt stood there, breathing hard as the anger washed over him. Each breath was loud in the sudden silence after his outbreak and his eyes sparkled with fury.

"I'm sorry," Burt's voice was filled with resolution. "But you aren't going." Before Kurt could voice a reply he turned around and walked back into the Dinning Room, successfully ending the conversation.

Kurt simply glared at his father's retreating back. He would not forgive him for this, not for a very long time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner was held in an awkward silence. Kurt had returned a little while after Burt, his face a cold stone mask. The constant glares he shot towards his father didn't help to relieve the tense atmosphere, and soon the Anderson's were excusing themselves to go home. Blaine gave Kurt an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand, before heading out the door.<p>

The sound of the door falling shut made Kurt flinch.

"Kurt dear, why don't you head up to your room? Finn can help me clean up," Carole said kindly, glaring at Finn before he could protest. Kurt didn't even notice the exchange between mother and son. He simply started towards his room, exhausted from the night's events. Walking into the basement, he didn't even have the energy to slam the door before stumbling down the stairs and collapsing on his bed, sobs racking his whole body.


	3. Chapter 3 Discussions and Conditions

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a few days late. I was a bit busy with all the Christmas festivities going on and the family obligations that come with it. I hope that you'll forgive me and that you will still enjoy the chapter :)**

**I must warn you though, the last part of this chapter has not been properly betaed, as both my betas are away for christmas. One having an awesome time in Paris and America, while the other's down at the coast with hardly any Internet. I didn't want to leave you hanging for to long, so I did my best and hope there aren't too many mistakes that I have overlooked.**

**Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)  
><strong>

**Maz**

**PS: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Discussions and Conditions

Burt sighed as he eased himself down on the bed. The day had been long and, though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was still struggling to regain the energy levels he had had before the stroke. The fight with Kurt had stripped away the last of his energy, and he couldn't wait to sink into his comfortable bed and let sleep fall over him. However, Carole had other ideas.

Standing in the doorway to their room, she stared at her husband with a disapproving look on her face.

"What?" Burt was completely confused by his wife's expression.

Carole just shook her head and walked to the other side of the bed, before slipping under the covers.

"Carole," Burt sighed exasperated. "What's wrong?" He really didn't want to get into it, but he knew that Carole did, so he obliged her.

"Look Burt, I know I that I'm not Kurt's mum and I don't really have anything to say when it comes to his life, but I think any relationship needs honesty in it, and I honestly believe that not letting Kurt go on this trip is a mistake." Her voice was soft but filled with confidence in what she believed. She had propped herself up with one of the pillows and was leaning against the bed's headboard, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

Burt was shocked. What was Carole going on about? She couldn't possibly be suggesting that it was a good idea for Kurt to fly over to the other side of the world to a dangerous country, with his _boyfriend _and his family?

"Please Burt." Carole's voice had become slightly pleading.

"Carole, I love you, and I respect your opinions, but what on the earth could have driven you to conclude that Kurt going on this trip is a good idea?"

"He needs it." Carole's voice was steady again, completely sure of the statement.

"What?" Burt was astounded. "Why does he _need_ it?"

Carole's eyes filled with sadness as she remembered Kurt's face as the door shut, after the Anderson's had left.

"After all he's been through this year: Karofsky's bullying, the death threat, moving schools, leaving his friends, having to make new ones, Pavarotti's death, falling in love, moving back to McKinley, and who knows what else he hasn't told us about! He just needs a vacation, and I mean a real one. He needs a chance to leave those haunting memories behind him, and escape to a different place. A place where everything is fresh and new, and everyone treats him normally." Every word Carole said was filled with love for the young boy who had so quickly captured heart.

"I know Kurt's had a rough year, hell I've done everything I can to help him through it, but this trip isn't going to help. What he needs now is his family, he needs a stable influence of people who know him and love him. Who knows what kinds of people he will meet over in Australia!" Burt was certain on his decision. Only when he mentioned Kurt needing his family did his voice quiver slightly. It was almost unnoticeable, but Carole caught it instantly.

"You still feel like you need to protect him don't you?" Carole knew it was true as soon as she saw the guilty look on her husband's face. Burt wouldn't give in that easily though and attempted to cover it with anger.

"I know perfectly well that Kurt can take care of himself. He's proven it enough times this year. It's his rich spoilt boyfriend I don't trust! What has he ever had to deal with in his life? As soon as he came out his parents shipped him to Dalton, he's never had to deal with anyone like Karofsky! How's he supposed to look after Kurt?"

Carole was shocked; she really liked Blaine and trusted him completely. Sure he had been more sheltered in his life than Kurt, but, at his old school, Blaine had gone through bullying too. Kurt had told her that Blaine had been hurt after a bunch of 'Neanderthals', as he called them, had decided that him and his prom date shouldn't go together.

"Burt, you can't really think that? After everything Blaine has done for Kurt! Without him god knows where Kurt would be right now!"

Burt's face was filled with guilt, sure he knew that what he'd said about Blaine wasn't true, he had just been angry and Blaine was the easiest to blame in all this. If he hadn't asked Kurt on this trip in the first place, he wouldn't be having this conversation. Why couldn't Blaine just have stayed friends with his son?

He sighed, " I know, I know. I'm just frustrated, that's all. It's not Blaine's fault, but I just don't think he can be relied upon to protect Kurt," Burt's voice got more and more aggravated as he went on. "What Kurt needs is his family. I promised her I wouldn't leave him unprotected and nothing can make me break that promise, Carole. So you'll just have to respect that."

Carole was stunned. Burt had never talked to her like that before. And what was the promise he was going on about?

"Burt, what promise?" Her voice was shaking slight as she asked about it.

Burt didn't answer, in his mind he had gone back 15 years ago, to a place he visited only in his worst nightmares.

_A small body was huddled on his lap, steadily breathing with his eyes closed. Burt was glad he had finally gotten to sleep. Nobody had been getting enough sleep in the last few weeks. The cold feel of the hospital room made him uneasy as he slowly got up and placed the sleeping boy on the spare cot, on the other side of the room. Slowly he headed back to his seat next to the main bed in the centre of the room. He looked at his wife lying in front of him. Her face was pale, and her eyes sunken into their sockets. Last time she had been awake she had asked him not to remember her like this. That had been 2 days ago. He brushed a strain of her dull brown her out of her face. _

_As he moved his hand away her eyes fluttered open. The spark they used to have had gone out a few weeks ago, but they were still the same beautiful blue colour. The same colour the young boy sleeping on the cot had inherited. _

"_Burt?" Her voice was croaky from disuse._

"_Hey Lizzy," He soothed, it killed him to see his, once full of life, wife dying in front of his eyes, but he couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't abandon her._

"_Where's Kurt?" she asked, as she slowly took in her surroundings._

"_He's just sleeping. Don't worry he's right over the there." Burt pointed towards where he had placed his son only moments before. Elizabeth Hummel smiled as she saw the sleeping figure of a small boy with shiny straight dark brown hair so similar to her own. Or how it had been before the disease had set in. _

"_Darling," Elizabeth's voice was barely over a whisper and Burt had to lean forward to hear her properly. "I need you to do something for me."_

"_Anything," Burt didn't hesitate, he'd fulfil any wish his wife had._

"_I know I'm not going to be around for most of Kurt's life, and his life isn't going to be easy, we both know that." They both looked at the sleeping boy as she talked. Elizabeth had guessed that their son was gay last year, and when his birthday wish had been a sensible pair of heels the suspicion had been pretty much confirmed. "Please Burt, promise me that you will protect him." Elizabeth's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I won't be there, so protect him for me." She sobbed. _

"_Of course, Lizzy. Nothing will happen to him, I won't let it." Burt replied, as he fought to hold back tears_

_Just then the nurse came in, concerned about the hysteric sobs coming from her patient._

"_Elizabeth, we need to calm you down. I'm going to give you a sedative, okay?" She asked kindly._

_Elizabeth just nodded, and as the drug slowly took affect and calmed her sobs, she simply stared at Burt and the huddled shape of her son behind him. Soon the sedative was too strong to fight off and her eyes drooped. She died that night, without ever opening them again._

"Burt? Are you okay?" Carole's voice woke him from the heartbreaking memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted, turning his face from her so she couldn't see how close he was to tears.

"Burt, please, who did you promise what?" Carole's voice was getting desperate; she could she the agony on her husbands face and knew of no way to comfort him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Kurt's not going on that trip and that's the end." Burt responded gruffly and rolled over so that his back was facing towards his wife, effectively breaking off the conversation.

Carole was torn, she knew only one person had this effect on Burt, and the fact that Burt never brought her up had made her shy away from the topic till now. But Kurt's utterly distressed face compelled her to fight. Not for her, but for the boy who lay broken on his bed downstairs.

"This is about Elizabeth isn't it?" Carole asked timidly stuttering slightly over the forbidden name. Burt's whole body stiffened when she said it, though he didn't turn around.

"You promised her that you would protect Kurt, didn't you?" Carole was getting more and more confident as she spoke. "Burt, I know that you loved your wife, and that breaking any promise you made to her would tear you apart, but letting Kurt take this trip with Blaine isn't going to break that promise, if anything, it will fulfil it. Kurt's hurting inside at the moment, and there's nothing we can do about it. Blaine however, if he's given the right opportunity, is the only one who can, and the opportunity he needs is this trip, Burt. Can't you see that?"

Burt looked down at the carpet on the floor; he remembered Kurt's face during their fight: his son's angry and spiteful words unsuccessfully covering the desperation in his eyes. But how could he let him go. If he was in Australia Burt wouldn't be able to protect him, just like he hadn't been able to protect his wife when the cancer set in. He couldn't go through that again, it would kill him.

"Please Burt, you know Blaine, and you know that he would protect Kurt with his life. You're going to have to let go sometime. Kurt's not going to stay here for the rest of his life. He's planning to go to New York with Rachel, how are you going to protect him there? Isn't it better to let him go now, with someone we can trust?" Burt was breaking, everything Carole said was true, and he knew deep down that he was fighting a hopeless battle, but his stubbornness kept him from submitting, only Carole's next statement really crashed through his barriers.

"He's going to hate you, you know. You may be doing this to protect him, but to him you'll be ruining his life, just when he's finally happy again too." Carole knew she was hitting him below the belt, but she was desperate and this was the only way she could see to change Burt's mind.

"Fine," Burt's grunted into his pillow.

"What did you say?" Carole asked astounded.

"Fine, he can go on the trip, but I have a few conditions he has to agree to _and_ no matter what, if anyone even threatens him in the slightest he will be on a plane back here straight away!" Burt's reply was full of emotion, and Carole knew he meant every single word.

"I'm sure Kurt will agree to that." She smiled as she said it and relief flooded her whole body. She hadn't failed Kurt, and the thought of the giant smile of pure delight that would spread across his face at the news warmed her heart. No matter what, she knew she had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked slowly as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes. He rolled over and glanced at the bright yellow alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. What was he doing awake at 6:13am on a Saturday? That's when he noticed the sound of a phone ringing. Slowly he threw off his covers and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember where he had left his phone the night before.<p>

Blaine had stayed awake, worrying about his boyfriend, till early in the morning. He had tried to call him but Kurt's phone had been off, and every text message he'd sent had gone unanswered. So instead Blaine had sat there, staring at the wall, while tears slid down his face. He had never seen Kurt so sad before. Not even when Karofsky was still in his life.

Eventually he found his iPhone, it had slid down between the mattress and the bed's headboard while he'd been asleep. His phone told him he had 4 missed calls, all from the same number. He recognised it immediately and rushed to call it back. The relief when the person answered straight away was overwhelming.

"Kurt! Thank god your –" Blaine started to say, but was cut off by his overly excited boyfriend.

"Blaine! I'm outside you front door. Come down and open up now." And with that Kurt hung up, leaving a bewildered Blaine sitting on his bed.

What the hell was Kurt so excited about? He thought, as he made his way down the stairs.

His question was quickly answered as he opened the front door. Kurt was standing there, his face slightly flushed and a large travelling bag next to him. Blaine hardly had time to take in the scene, before his boyfriend flung himself around Blaine's neck.

"Kurt… what?" Blaine managed to gasp out, as the brunette's arms where choking his neck.

"He said I could go!" Kurt was so overcome by emotion he could barely whisper the news into his boyfriends ear.

"Really?" Blaine could hardly believe it. He pulled Kurt off his neck so that he could look at his joy filled face, a smile spreading over his features in return. "But Burt was so adamant. Why did he change his mind?"

"He didn't really explain. But I am pretty sure Carole convinced him." Carole's slightly too innocent expression when Kurt had asked, had given her away.

"Wow!" Blaine was stunned.

"Yeah, she really is the best stepmum in the world!" The love in Kurt's voice expressed exactly how much he meant every word.

Blaine, suddenly realised that he was standing in the foyer of his house with his boyfriend, in only boxers and a thin white t-shirt, He felt a blush start to spread over his features.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Blaine said, flustered. Kurt, not noticing the smaller boys embarrassment, simply grabbed his bag and headed up to Blaine's room, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Once up in the safety of his room, Blaine grabbed a pair of track pants and quickly pulled them on, before turning to face his still slightly out of it boyfriend sitting on his bed.

"I still can't believe that Burt would let you go like this, no strings attached!" Blaine said amazed. Kurt looked sheepishly down at the floor, at his boyfriends comment.

"Well it's not exactly no strings attached." He replied, heading over towards his bag. "Burt set a few, umm, conditions…"

"Well that's fine, it can't be that many," Blaine said, but the list Kurt pulled out of his bag quickly wiped the smile of his face. It was long, so long that it almost unravelled all the way to the floor.

"Holy Shit! You're kidding right?" He asked, but already knew from Kurt's expression that this wasn't a joke. "But that's insane!"

"Tell me about it!" Kurt was said exasperated and handed the long piece of paper over to his wide-eyed boyfriend.

_1)Never ever go anywhere alone_

_2)Call home at least every second day, no excuses_

_3)Don't approach any wild animals, no matter how cute they look_

_4)Only swim on life guard patrolled beaches and in the specified areas_

_5)No Smoking_

_6)NO ALCOHOL of any kind_

_7)NO DRUGS_

_8)NO SEX_

_9)Blaine and you sleep in different bedrooms_

_10)I get an itinerary and if anything changes I get notified right away._

_11)I have the right to not let you participate in any activities._

_12)If you feel unsafe, in anyway, you must return home straight away. NO EXCEPTIONS!_

Blaine looked up at the blue-eyed boy in front of him, he had only read the first 12 and already had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"How many are there?" He asked cautiously.

"213. But some are practically the same, just worded differently."

"Well they're not all bad…" Blaine's voice was reassuring, but Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay Blaine, which ones are good?"

"Well the not going anywhere alone is definitely one. I'll just never leave your side all holidays." Blaine's voice was teasing, as he chucked the list on his bed and moved closer to the gorgeous boy standing in front of him.

"You know, you're right. That doesn't sound too bad," Kurt replied, leaning down so that he could kiss his curly haired boyfriend. "Not too bad at all."


	4. Chapter 4 Jet Planes

**A/N: And once more I'm late with my updating. Sorry, I really do try :/**

**This chapter's a little shorter and mostly fluff, so I hope you enjoy **

**Maz**

**PS: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Jet Planes

Kurt shivered as a cold puff of air blew over him. Were airports always this cold? The plastic floors, metal seats and dark colour scheme did nothing to calm his nerves. He looked out the window at the huge metal beasts parked alongside the building. How could one of those things manage to stay up in the air?

Not to mention all the security. He'd never seen so many security guards in one place before. They all seemed to have completely emotionless faces, and their eyes constantly moved, scanning the crowd. Only Blaine's presence and help had gotten him through the scanners with no complications. He shivered once more, this time because of a wave of anxiety that washed over him.

Kurt felt a hand grasp his own. Looking over he saw his boyfriend sitting next to him, a book open in his lap and an encouraging smile on his face. The brunette sighed, and lent back in his cold, uncomfortable seat.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly, before letting go. "Cold? Do you need a jacket? Or maybe some coffee?"

"I really just want us to be on our way already," The brunette mumbled.

"Only 30 minutes till boarding time," Blaine said, trying to cheer up the tense boy, but Kurt wasn't soothed. He knew that Blaine didn't understand him. His boyfriend had been flying his whole life and didn't understand the fear that had enveloped his brain. A silence fell between them, and Blaine went back to his book.

After a while Kurt spoke up once more.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt," The boy in question replied, putting his book down.

"You sure the plane won't crash?" Kurt knew how stupid his question was, but he needed the reassurance.

"Yes Kurt I'm sure," Blaine repeated for the 4th time that day. "There's more chance of dying in a car crash on your way to school than the plane crashing."

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me." The curly haired boy smiled at the tone of annoyance in Kurt's voice.

Kurt scanned the other passengers sitting around him. The people all seemed off in their own world. There was an old lady knitting what looked like a scarf, a man in a suit texting nonstop on his blackberry, and a young couple sitting not to far from them. His arm was around her, she resting her head on his shoulder, as they talked in hushed tones, flipping through a travel magazine. A wave of jealousy rushed over Kurt. How he wished that Blaine could hold him the same way, comforting him. He quickly shook it off; it was not the time for those thoughts.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine's parents. They were sitting across from them. Alexis was reading a book, just like her son, and Anthony was typing away on his laptop. Whenever Kurt had been around him he was always doing something to do with work. Even at the dinner table Blaine's dad would have his phone sitting next to him. Kurt frowned curiously. Actually there was something strange about Mr. Anderson, the way he never seemed to acknowledge Blaine's presence. He knew he wasn't homophobic, he didn't hate Kurt or act hostile towards him in anyway, but somehow he wasn't fully supporting either.

Kurt was startled out of his train of thought by something touching his ear. Blaine looked at him sheepishly.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Just thought it might calm you down a bit."

Kurt glanced down at his boyfriend's hand and saw that he was holding out a headphone.

"What…"

"Just listen." Blaine interrupted, a small smile on his face.

The brunette just shrugged, and placed the headphone in his ear. The music started a few seconds later. It was calming and Kurt relaxed in his seat.

_He said, hello mister, pleased to meet ya_

Kurt was shocked, that was Blaine's voice singing. He looked over at his boyfriend, but he was simply sitting there a smug smile on his face. He decided to let it go, for now. He closed his eyes and let the soothing rhythm of the song wash over him.

_I wanna hold him, I wanna kiss him_

_He smelled of daisies, smelled of daisies_

_He drive me crazy, drive me crazy_

Blaine's voice was so smooth, and beautiful. Kurt felt like he could listen to him forever.

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane_

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey  
><em>

_Be my lover, my manly river _

_Can I take ya, take ya higher  
><em>

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Hey hey _

_Hey hey _

Kurt felt tears start to form underneath his eyelids. He couldn't help it; the song was just so powerful. It sank into his mind and awakened something that had been dormant for so long.

_Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms _

_Gonna take ya away from harm _

_Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms _

_Gonna take ya away from harm _

A feeling he had almost forgotten during his months of suffering at McKinley; complete and utter safety.

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane_

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Hey hey _

_Hey hey_

Kurt felt a hand cover his own, and he opened his still closed eyes. Looking back at him, with his big brown puppy dog eyes, was his completely amazing, gorgeous and utterly perfect boyfriend. The boy who had gone to the trouble of not only learning a beautiful song for him, but also recording it and putting it on his iPhone so that he could play it for him right when he needed it most. And knowing Blaine he had probably recorded all of the instruments in the song too.

"Kurt are you okay? I didn't mean for it to make you cry," Blaine's voice was so filled with concern, it made Kurt smile.

"They're happy tears," Kurt replied. "And it was absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much." The brunette wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and gave him a tight hug.

There was a cough from the seats across from them and Kurt jumped back immediately. Anthony Anderson was looking meaningfully straight at Blaine, but the curly haired boy just glared back. Defiantly, he lent over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," He said simply and went back to his book, not acknowledging the death glare his father was giving him. Kurt wasn't sure what had just happened, but he didn't get a chance to ask, as the voice over the loudspeaker informed them that their plane was now ready to board. He shook his head, and felt a bit of the anxiety from before seep back into his mind, he would ask Blaine about it later.

Slowly he stood up and grabbed his bag from beside him. The weight of the stylish leather messenger bag, almost made him stumble.

"You sure you didn't over pack?" Blaine asked sceptically. He hadn't been aloud to look into any of Kurt's luggage.

"Of course I didn't. Everything I packed is all necessary stuff." The brunette gave a disgusted look at Blaine's old raggedy backpack. "I bet you will be borrowing my stuff all holidays, because you'll have forgotten yours."

"Well why do you think I brought you?" Blaine replied teasingly. Kurt gave Blaine his 'Bitch Please' face, and stalked off towards the boarding desk.

He had taken 4 steps when he heard a yelp of pain from behind him.

Turning around, he saw his boyfriend jumping around on one foot, while holding the other one in his hands.

"Damn bag fell on my foot." The suffering boy exclaimed.

"Well, that's what you get." Kurt replied, trying desperately not to laugh at the amusing spectacle.

Kurt walked over to him and grabbed Blaine's bag from the floor.

"Come on, otherwise the plane will leave without us." Grudgingly Blaine placed his sore foot back on the ground, and after a few tender steps he started, slightly limping, to follow his boyfriend.

"What did you have in your bag that hurt your foot so bad anyway?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine mumbled something in reply.

"What?"

"My Harry Potter books." Blaine said, slightly louder this time. Kurt stopped mid-track.

"You serious? You couldn't live without them for 6 weeks?"

"They're really good books," Blaine replied, shrugging innocently.

"You are a complete and utter Harry Potter nerd!" Kurt sighed exasperatedly. Blaine just smiled, and gave the waiting stewardess his passport and ticket. Once they had passed the desk and were out of sight, he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"And that's why you love me." He remarked happily.

* * *

><p><strong>The Song used in this chapter is called 'Big Jet Plane' By Angus and Julia Stone (I modified the lyrics slightly to fit the story better).<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals

**A/N: Hey there :)**

**Been a while since I've updated, I'm down at the south coast on holidays, so I don't have much writing time :/**

**This chapter is pretty much all fluff and fun, so I hope you like it.**

**For those of you who haven't been to Australia, the sights here are really amazing just like in this chapter. **

**Maz**

**PS: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Arrivals

Someone gently shaking his shoulder woke Kurt from his slumber. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, the flight had been long and they hadn't even gotten a stopover anywhere.

"What's up?" He mumbled grumpily. Blaine's face softened at sight of the rumpled boy sitting next to him. Kurt's hair was sticking out everywhere and his usually flawless clothes were crinkled.

"We're going to land soon."

The brunette just nodded tiredly.

" 'Bout time." He mumbled into his pillow. He looked back and realised that Blaine was still looking at him.

"Anything else?" He asked in annoyed voice, he was so tired.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so… so scruffy."

Kurt quickly straightened up in his seat and attempted to flatten his hair. Great, now Blaine had seen him like this he was probably regretting taking him. He lashed out quickly to cover his embarrassment.

"Well not everyone can have hair which only doesn't look messy when two tubs of hair gel have been slathered in it."

Blaine quickly realised his mistake and scrambled to clarify his earlier statement, ignoring the dig at his hair. The trip had been long and he knew Kurt hadn't meant what he'd said.

"No, no, it's really cute. You should wear it like that more often."

Kurt was stunned. He didn't know exactly how he looked, but basing it off his usual morning bed hair he knew that parts of it must have been sticking up everywhere while other parts had been flattened to his head. He assumed Blaine was simply teasing him and decided to reply in the only way his tired and muddled brain could think of.

The shock his boyfriend showed after an airplane pillow had hit him full in the face, was so amusing that Kurt burst out laughing. Blaine quickly recovered from the action of his sleep deprived boyfriend, and responded by throwing the pillow straight back. The inevitable pillow war that would have followed was cut short by the woman across the isle who told them off for disrupting the still sleeping people around them. Blaine quickly apologised, turning back into his dapper self.

When the woman was satisfied he turned back to his still grinning boyfriend.

"I meant what I said you know." Blaine's face was serious, as he looked Kurt. The brunette's cheeks were slightly flushed from the excitement and the sight of him so full of life, filled him with a deep feeling of admiration for the older boy.

"Sure you did," Kurt replied unconvinced.

The curly haired boy reached over Kurt and slid open the window cover. The light streamed in and lit up their faces. The view outside was breathtaking. The plane was hovering in between two cloud layers, and the morning sun painted the clouds in gorgeous shades of yellow and orange. They stayed like that, Blaine holding Kurt's hand and Kurt leaning on his boyfriends shoulder, as they slowly dropped through the layers of clouds and looked out onto the sunkissed country that would be their home for the next five weeks.

* * *

><p>Leaving the airplane was one of the best moments of Kurt's life. Even the friendly smile of the cute male flight attendant didn't tempt him to linger a second more than he had too. The cold air-conditioned air of the airport felt like a fresh spring breeze on his face, and the bright fluro lights stung his sensitive eyes.<p>

"Come on," Blaine nudged his way past the brunette and led the way towards immigration.

"Why are we rushing?" Kurt gasped, trying to keep up with the three Andersons who were almost running down the crowded hallways of the airport. But his question was answered as they rounded the corner and saw the long line of people at the immigration counters.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say, as he, Blaine, Anthony and Alexis attached themselves to the end of one of the lines.

"This may take some time," Kurt's face dropped at the snail's pace, the line they were in, was moving forward.

"Yep, and then we've got customs," Blaine smiled kindly at his boyfriend. "We're almost there." Kurt just shook his head and leaned against the shorter boy. "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he entered the hotel room. He pulled in his luggage, dropping it carelessly, before collapsing on his king sized bed. The pillow felt so soft under his head and he could feel sleep dragging him down into a pool of blackness.<p>

"KURT!" Blaine's yell from across the hall woke the sleeping boy.

The brunette just mumbled into his pillow, ignoring his crazed boyfriend.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine's head appeared in the doorway. Only half of the usual gel tamed his curly hair, and the giant grin on his face seemed almost obnoxious to the tired Kurt.

"You're not sleeping are you?" Blaine's smile drooped at the sight of his boyfriend collapsed on his bed.

"What if I am?" Kurt's tone was full of annoyance. Blaine could read the exhaustion in the brunettes face. He tentatively walked forward into the room, and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Kurt I know you're tired…"

"No shit Sherlock."

"…But you need to stay awake. Please?" The boy sitting on the bed pleaded with all he had, using his big brown eyes and curly hair falling in his face for his advantage.

"Unfair," Kurt looked at his begging boyfriend, and a small smile formed on his lips. "I'll come, but first I need coffee."

"Of course. Now come down to the restaurant and we'll have some breakfast." Blaine grasped the brunette's hand, pulling him up and down the hall to the stairs.

Alexis and Anthony were sitting down at one of the tables on the balcony. Each had a glass of orange juice in front of them, and was reading a newspaper. Alexis looked up when the two boys sat down; her husband however didn't even spare them a glance.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked looking up from his menu.

"Sleep."

"Apart from that?"

"Coffee."

"Anything else? Maybe some pancakes or eggs? You need to eat something, otherwise you'll collapse on me halfway through the day."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the Blaine's dramatics, glancing back at the menu.

"What are Kangaroo sausages?"

"A Kangaroo's a marsupial animal native to Australia. It's actually on the national emblem," Blaine explained dapperly.

"They eat their countries national emblem here?" Kurt was horrified.

"Apparently." Blaine shrugged. " So see anything you like?"

"You're not shocked by that?" Kurt's voice was going higher and higher the more agitated he got.

"I went to France last year, where they eat snails. In Germany they eat ox tongue, and in Scotland they eat haggis. To each their own, I guess. Plus Kangaroo's are considered a pest here."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend astounded.

"This country's crazy!"

After a lot of coffee, and a bunch of encouraging words from Blaine, the two boys headed off to explore the strange city. The day was unusually warm for wintertime, and the sun shone high in the clear blue sky. Blaine wore a light green t-shirt with faded loose jeans, while Kurt chose the more formal silver short-sleeved shirt with his usual black, extremely tight, skinny jeans.

They made their way through the bustling streets, no goal in mind, just going were their feet took them. They talked as they walked, commenting on the differences between this country and the US. The strange accents they heard when passing groups of people chatting, made them giggle and their moods lifted more and more the further they went, as some energy returned to their spent out bodies. Kurt checked out every clothes store's show window, trying to analyse the fashion style, while Blaine had to go into the old record store they passed.

"You know, I really like Australia," Kurt remarked, as they walked along another busy street. "Even though their fashion's are a little behind."

"I know what you mean. There's something magical in the air." Blaine's cheesy response made Kurt smile. He sniffed the air playfully, however he ended up with a confused look on his face, when the smells of the city hit him.

"Actually there is something different about the air here."

Blaine spied a glimpse of something in the distance, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him along after him as he sped up to an easy running pace. Kurt was used to this by now and followed without putting up a fight. They sped along the streets, people gave them odd looks as they passed, but the boys didn't even notice. At the end of the street Blaine turned the corner and came to a full stop so that Kurt smashed into the shorter boys back.

"What was that about?" Kurt gasped confused, but Blaine's only response was to point out at the view in front of them.

There, spread across the horizon, was Sydney's bay. Little white boats bobbed on the sparkling blue sea, and above them arched over the expanse of water, joining the two sides of the city, was the Sydney Harbour Bridge.

The sight took Kurt's breath away; he'd never seen anything like it in his whole life.

They stood there like that for a long time, Blaine still grasping Kurt's hand while they stared out at the gorgeous view in front of them. But after a while Blaine had to shake Kurt out of his hypnotized state.

"You want to go to the water's edge?"

Kurt's could only reply by nodding stiffly. No matter what happens in the rest of the holidays, this view made it worth it. He'd even suffer through another unbearably long plane flight for it.

Slowly they made their way down to the pier. The amount of people out and about increased the closer they got to the water, and soon they had to be careful not to get pushed onto the road. Blaine had a harder time at this then Kurt, but they made it to the water without being harmed.

There was a chest height concrete wall to make sure people didn't fall into the water by accident. They lent against it using it as support, so they could look down at the swirling water beneath them.

The two boys made their way down the pier at their own pace. Glancing at the shops and stalls situated everywhere. They tried to stay as close to the water as possible, but the crowds of people didn't always make it possible.

"Look Kurt, Gelato!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. "Can we get some, please?"

"Blaine you know how many calories there are in ice cream." Kurt regarded the shorter boy with a look of indignation.

"Please, please, please." Blaine wouldn't let it go. He went as far as kneeling down in front of Kurt and grasping his shirt like a beggar in the streets, pleading with him. Kurt was so embarrassed he gave in quickly, pulling his boyfriend of his knees.

"Great, now you've ruined those jeans." Kurt scolded.

"There's such thing as a washing machine you know." Blaine laughed at the brunette's embarrassment, and skipped over to the gelato stall. He came back with two big cones of ice cream; he gave the French Vanilla and Coconut cone to Kurt, keeping the double chocolate and Ferrero Rocher cone for himself.

They kept going, eating their ice creams as they went, and as soon as Kurt tasted his gelato he forgave his insanely childish boyfriend. It was absolutely delicious and, though he knew that it was unhealthy to eat too fast, Kurt finished his first.

Once they had gotten to the end of that part of the pier they spotted a free bench at the edge of the water. Quickly they grabbed it before anyone else could.

"So having fun?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Not still tired then?"

Kurt laughed easily. "No I think you woke me up when you pulled me along the streets at a neck breaking pace."

The curly haired boy smiled innocently. "I just wanted to show you Sydney's sights."

Two girls walking up to them interrupted their conversation.  
>"Hey there." The blonde one said, showing her perfect teeth and flicking her hair over her shoulder.<p>

"Umm, hi." Kurt replied uneasily. Both girls looked like they were around 18. They were wearing incredibly short jeans shorts with tops that showed more skin than the Cheerio uniforms at McKinley. Their hair was pulled up in some kind of messy bun, and the amount of make up they had on even shocked Kurt.

"So, you new here?" The red head asked Blaine, coming closer and resting her hand on the back of the bench mere centimetres from his shoulder. He swallowed nervously and moved closer to his boyfriend, shying away from the unwanted attention.

Kurt was feeling like prey in the hands of very, very experienced predators. He coughed nervously.

"Yeah, actually we just arrived today." Kurt answered politely for his stunned boyfriend.

"From America, right?" The redhead asked, slowly moving closer to the blue-eyed boy.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh baby, your accent's really obvious," The blonde cut in. "So you guys lookin' for some guides? I'm sure we can show you all the best parts of Sydney."

"Yeah, two hotties like you will definitely have lots of fun here." The wink the redhead gave Blaine finally broke Kurt out of his state of uneasiness.

"Actually we're fine, thanks." He put on a fake smile and pulled the still silent boy next to him to his feet. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"If you're sure…" The blonde said unsure.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" The redhead asked Blaine innocently.

"I sincerely hope not." Kurt muttered under his breath as he led the shorter boy away.

"Well they're definitely friendly here," Blaine stated breathlessly. "And they called us hotties."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get back to the hotel, your parents will be waiting. Unless you want to go back to that redhead?" Kurt teased. But the look of horror on Blaine's face made him burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All Australian girls are not like that! Trust me I'm living proof.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 New Friends and High Places

**A/N: Hey Guys :D**

**Sorry for the long wait, but to make it up to you this chapter is the longest so far.  
>I Don't know when I'll be able to update again (I'm a little busy)<br>But will try my hardest to make it as soon as possible.  
>Hope you all enjoy ;) <strong>

**Maz**

**PS: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> New friends and High Places

Blaine woke in an incredibly comfortable bed; sunlight from the window streaming down on him and the sky outside the brightest blue he had ever seen. Slowly he stretched out, feeling the ache in his muscles from the unaccustomed exercise the day before. He and Kurt had watched the sun set behind the harbour bridge, illuminating the city with magnificent shades of pink and orange. By the time they'd gotten back to the hotel, Blaine had hardly had the energy to take his shoes off before collapsing onto the bed.

Now he looked around the room he had slept in the night before. It was spacious, the windows had light coloured curtains, which suited the over all warm colour scheme of the room. On the opposite wall a flat screen was mounted, underneath there was a coffee table with a vase of orange flowers. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and headed over towards the window. The view was amazing. Even though skyscrapers surrounded the hotel, you could still see the sparkling blue of the water, and the shape of the Sydney Harbour Bridge arching over the city.

Three quick taps on his door, made Blaine turn and look away from the stunning view. He strode over to the door and opened it, to find an infallibly dressed Kurt standing in the hallway. He wore the look of a child standing in line for his first rollercoaster ride. His gorgeous blue eyes seemed larger than usual and the excitement Kurt must have been feeling made them glow brightly.

"Hey." Blaine moved to the side to let his boyfriend pass into the room, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "Blaine it's 9:30, and I've been up since 6. I didn't want to wake you, but man you take forever to get up."

Embarrassed, the shorter boy ran his hand through the tangle of hair on his head. "I usually don't sleep that long." He said trying to keep face. "It's probably just the jet lag."

"Sure, sure." Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't an early riser. He jumped onto the bed, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged on the messed up covers, the bright spark in his eye was back and he seemed to almost glow with excitement.

"Soooo?" Kurt drew out the word and raised his eyebrows in a meaningful way. Blaine, however, was completely confused. "So what?"

"Today? Sightseeing? Plans?" Kurt hinted, emphasizing each word with a hand gesture.

"Right." Blaine replied slightly embarrassed once more, his brain hadn't really turned on yet. "Well." He sighed running a hand through his tangled hair again and leaning against the wall. "My parents are probably going to meet up with some business acquaintances, so we'll be left to our own devices for sight seeing."

Kurt furrowed his brow. Mr and Mrs Anderson had taken him and Blaine all the way to Australia, and now they didn't seem to want to spend any more time than necessary with them? And even stranger was the fact that Blaine treated this as completely and utterly normal? He was about to comment on this fact, when Blaine exclaimed in triumph.

"The Harbour Bridge!"

Kurt was puzzled. "Yes Blaine, we saw it yesterday. Remember? It was that big, shiny, metal thing that arched over the bay."

"I know we saw it." Blaine replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "But today… we can climb it!" His gorgeous brown eyes sparkled as he said it, making him look like an overly excited child.

Kurt had to smile in return. "Well then, you'd better get dressed." He replied, and reached over to the other side of the bed, where Blaine's suitcase lay open on the floor. He scanned its contents before pulling out a number of selected items and throwing them at his boyfriend.

Quickly the shorter boy caught the clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready. After a very fast shower, and running his toothbrush over his teeth a few times, he chucked on his clothes. He gave himself a few seconds to check out the outfit he was wearing; a tight, almost to small for him, black cotton v-neck t-shirt with loose, but well fitted dark blue jeans. He shook his head, he really should stop letting Kurt dress him. He left the bathroom quietly amused.

Kurt was standing next to the wardrobe, hanging Blaine's shirts up, which had previously been stuffed carelessly in his suitcase.

"You know, you really should have done this last night." Kurt reprimanded the curly haired warbler. "Now they're all wrinkled."

The disgust on the brunette's face made Blaine laugh, and he reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on." He said, chuckling easily.

"But the shirts!"

"The shirts can wait. I, on the other hand, can't. If I don't get some food in me soon, then I'll pass out and you can carry me up the Harbour Bridge." Blaine kept pulling his boyfriend down the hall, while Kurt sang out a string of protest. He rolled his eyes to the heavens. He really loved every part of this boy, even the crazy ones.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down at himself in disbelief. What was he wearing? The ugly grey jumpsuit hung on him like a sack and billowed out around his legs.<p>

"I feel like a giant baby." He stated in disgust.

Blaine laughed at the expression on his boyfriends face, turning to receive what other equipment the guide was giving out. A smile of pure joy spread across his face when he recognised it.

"Kurt!" he almost squealed with excitement. "We get tool belts!"

The brunette stared at the guy in front of him. Blaine's jumpsuit was slightly to big for him and it showed by pooling down around his ankles slightly. This matched with the expression on his face and the tangle of messy curls on his head, enhanced the childish look on his face. He was the epitome of adorable.

Quickly Kurt grabbed the other belt and clipped it around his waist. Maybe it could give some shape to the ugly grey bag he was wearing. It didn't.

"I'll be back in a sec." Blaine told Kurt heading off through the group. "Just want to check something with the guide."

"Man this sucks." Kurt mumbled underneath his breath.

"It aint that bad." Kurt looked up at the person who'd spoken, and came in contact with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The guy they belonged to looked about 20 and his sandy coloured hair and well tanned skin, not to mention his strong accent, made Kurt assume he was an Aussie. He was slightly taller than Kurt and would probably tower over Blaine, but most importantly, he was incredibly good looking. With his strong jaw, and handsome facial features he could have easily been a model. The brunette could feel a blush starting to spread across his face.

"I mean, just look at that guy over there." The Aussie gestured towards an elderly man, who was starting to bald and rather on the large side, struggling into his very tight jumpsuit. Kurt chuckled slightly at the bizarre sight.

"The name's Max by the way." Max held out his hand and Kurt cautiously took it.

"I'm Kurt." He replied and the smile he got in return almost stunned him all over again, man were Max's teeth white.

"I've never met someone called Kurt before. It common in the US?"

"It's the accent right?" Kurt asked embarrassed. Max just laughed.

"It's all right mate, we've all got 'em. Hell, mine's strong enough."

Kurt flinched at the swear word, staring up at Max's still smiling face.

"Uh yeah, I guess so. And yes, Kurt is a well used name in America." He replied, trying to move on quickly.

Just then Blaine reappeared in the crowd, heading towards them.

"Making friends already?" Blaine asked cheerfully when he'd reached them.

He looked Max up and down, and moved closer to Kurt, almost like he wanted to protect him. The brunette would have moved away, if he wasn't so distracted by Max looking at him, waiting for an introduction.

"Max this is Blaine, my um… friend." Kurt stumbled slightly over their relationship status, as he didn't know if Max would be supportive or not. He looked friendly, but one could never know.

Max looked between them for a few seconds, he'd noticed Blaine's reaction and Kurt's stumble and decided to take the risk.

"Look, don't kill me or anything if you aren't, but are you guys a couple?" He lowered his voice slightly at the last part, making sure only their group could hear what he was saying.

Kurt was shocked, and a flash of panic hit him. What would he do? Would he tell everyone? Would they all look at them in disgust and kick them off the tour? Or would he do something else? Something more physical, like hurting them. Max's height and well-muscled body suddenly stopped being attractive and became very, very threatening.

The panic must have shown on Kurt's face, because Max rushed to reassure him.

"It's okay, I'm not homophobic. Actually my best friend from High School's gay, so I kinda know some of the things you might've had to go through." Kurt must have still looked worried because he kept going. "Seriously, it's fine."

He probably would have kept going but Blaine interrupted him. "Okay, we believe you, but how did you know and more importantly will others?"

Max grimaced slightly. "Well I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but well Kurt looks like what most people would describe as a typical gay, and the way you got so protective of him around me. That usually happens when I'm talking to some chick and her boyfriend joins us, so yeah. As to the other question, I can't really answer that. Some might, some might not. I mean some people can be seriously oblivious."

Kurt smiled slightly at that, Max really did seem like a good guy.

"And how will they, you know… react?" Kurt asked shyly, looking around them as he said it, but the others in the tour group were not paying any attention to them.

Max thought about that for a minute.

"It's pretty much like everywhere else. Just don't parade it around and be careful. Staying in bigger groups is usually the best defence."

Blaine looked sheepishly up at the blonde.

"That may not be so easy. We kind of only have each other to do stuff with."

Kurt could see the guilty filled glances his boyfriend was shooting towards him.

"Don't worry mate!" Max interrupted cheerfully. "Australia's full of friendly people. Trust me, making new friends will be easy."

Max practically proved his own point.

"If you say so?" Kurt stated cautiously.

Just then, the tour guide finally started herding the group towards the start of the climb.

"So you guys ready to climb?" Max asked, a broad grin spreading across his handsome face.

* * *

><p>The start of the climb was the worst. It was pitch black and you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. Blaine walked in front of Kurt, with Max following behind, but even their presence didn't keep Kurt from being anxious. They must be climbing one of the bridge's towers. Kurt thought, trying to rationalise the situation.<p>

The tour guide was a friendly man of about 30. His voice chatted away in Kurt's ear, through the ear piece they had all been given, explaining all about the bridge's history. But it was easy to tune out, and it was only when he almost ran into Blaine, and the tour guide must have called the group to halt, that he came back from his worrying.

"Okay guys." The tour guide, possibly called Simon, though Kurt wasn't a hundred percent sure, said. "We're coming up to the point where we're going to come out onto the bridge itself. To get out you'll have to weave through this part of the track that has pipes running through it. They are highlighted in bright yellow, to make them more noticeable, but please be careful. At the end of the track there is a ladder that ends up outside. It'll be quite windy, so be careful and remember to clip your rope onto the wire as soon as you get out. We don't want anyone falling today." He tried to make the last part into a joke, but Kurt just felt incredibly annoyed.

The line started moving again, more slowly this time.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt told Blaine, in a hushed but frustrated tone. "If the pipes are bright yellow they are going to be pretty much impossible to miss. Why does he have to warn us about them?"

Blaine just shrugged, and ducked under the first yellow pipe. "Others have probably been distracted and run into them. It's just a safety protocol thing. Don't worry about it."

"It's still-" Kurt began, but was cut off by a flash of pain from his head connecting with the pipe his boyfriend had just ducked under. He yelled out quietly, and muttered a few choice swear words under his breath.

"What were you saying?" Blaine asked innocently, a mocking smile slowly forming on the side of his mouth.

"Shut up." Kurt replied with a glare straight at his boyfriend, daring him to make another remark. Luckily for Blaine, he had been taught the extent of Kurt's temper on a previous occasion and he simply turned around, letting the incident go, but still keeping that amused smile.

* * *

><p>Soon they were the group came to the spot just before the top. The tour guide had made them take awkward group pictures a few times already during the trip. Kurt didn't want to go into detail, but stupid poses were involved. He was planning to burn those photos when they got back to the hotel. Luckily the tour guide calmed his photo fear; by saying that for the 'peak' photo you could choose a small group of people to go up with. Carefully Kurt looked at Max.<p>

"You want to make a group of three?" He asked cautiously.

But Max's broad grin shook away any fears.

"Of course, mate! Nothing I'd love more." He winked at the last part, showing his overly friendly personality.

Kurt could feel a blush beginning to creep over his cheeks, and he quickly looked away. He loved Blaine, but sometimes the way Max would look at him, or smile his gorgeous model smile, just made his heart flutter slightly.

"Come on." Max grabbed Kurt and Blaine's arms, and pulled them forward. "We're next!"

They were asked to separate; since Kurt and Blaine were smaller they went to one side together, while Max went to the other. Simon told them to walk slowly along the track, until they met in the middle. The view once they got there was stunning. In front of them spread all the way to the horizon was Sydney, it's tall skyscrapers seemed to try to touch the sky, and running through the centre, in between the two land masses was the sparkling wonder of the blue harbour. The small boats which bobbed on it's surface looked like toys from the height, and the strong wind, that blew in their faces, brought with it the unique smell of sea.

Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's waist. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Each of them knew exactly what the other was thinking, and neither of them wanted to break the perfect moment. Other's didn't have the same idea though.

"Crikey! What a view eh?" Max shouted to be heard above the roaring wind. Kurt simply smiled at the interruption. Australian's he accepted, really were a strange group of people, but somehow he still couldn't help but love them. Well the one's he'd met so far anyway.

* * *

><p>"Uggh." Kurt groaned as he stepped out of the taxi that was dropping them back at the hotel. The climb had been 2 hours long, and, though he would never admit it, his body was still suffering from the long flight the day before. They had spent the climb down talking about themselves and they're home's. Kurt had found out that Max had a little sister called Sammy, and a Labrador named Jet. His parents lived in NewCastle, where he'd grown up, but he was going to University in Sydney now and lived in his own flat with hid three best friends, Nate, Tom, Dayne and of course Jet. Dayne was the gay best friend he'd talked about before. In return Kurt and Blaine told him all about Lima, and the crazy members of New Directions and The Warblers. Max seemed genuinely interested, and laughed at the insane goings on they described.<p>

"Seriously guys." He remarked at one point. "You should film your lifes and turn it into a TV Show. I'd be a hit!"

Max especially enjoyed hearing Sue Sylvester's stories, though it seemed to Kurt that he thought they just made her up.

The walk seemed to be over way to soon, and they were all sorry to have to go, but Max, being Max, invited them to spend the next day at Bondi with him and his friends. Apparently his sister and some of her friends were coming down for the weekend.

Kurt and Blaine were all too happy to agree, and plans were quickly sketched and numbers were exchanged before Kurt and Blaine had to say goodbye to their new friend.

"You okay?" Blaine had noticed Kurt's vacant expression as he remembered the events of earlier.

"Yeah, just… tired I guess, you know." Kurt attempted to smile, but felt more of a grimace.

"I can see that." Blaine replied unsympathetically, but after receiving Kurt's unfriendly glare he hastily continued. " You can wait here, while I get the room keys. Then we can head up stairs lounge out in my room watching movies for the rest of the evening and order room service. How does that sound?"

This time the smile Kurt showed worked, and quickly Blaine scurried off to the front desk.

When he came back he was reading a letter, with a confused look on his face. Kurt's curiosity sprang alive instantly.

"What is it?"

Blaine looked up with the most confuzzeled look on his face.

"I have absolutely no idea."

He handed the page over and Kurt stared at the writing. There were three Words in unfamiliar neat but slightly scrawled handwriting, as if they was written in haste.

_We Have Arrived_

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Maybe it's just a prank." He attempted to rationalize, but his mind was wondering towards all the scary horror movies he'd watched unwillingly with his family, because it was Finn's night to choose a movie.

Blaine just shrugged.

"Must be." He replied calmly. "Come on. Time to become lazy sloths for the evening."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the elevator. They made it to their floor, without trouble, and Blaine was just taking the key card out of his pocket when Kurt thought he heard a noise and grabbed his boyfriend's arm tightly.

"Kurt, you don't seriously think there's some crazy serial killer stalking us in the hotel do you? That only happens in really, really bad horror movies."

The shame Kurt felt at his overreaction turned into anger at Blaine.

"Fine, well how bout you open the door, and I'll stand 15 metres down the hall from you so when the crazy serial killer jumps out holding a chainsaw and cuts you in half the blood spatter won't ruin my perfect designer outfit."

He stalked off, down the hall, and none of Blaine's pleading, apologising or protest could make him budge on millimetre. Finally Blaine gave up and walked back to the door. He quickly inserted the card, and opened the wooden door. No Chainsaw wielding serial killer jumped out.

"You see it's nothi-" Blaine started to say when he yelled out suddenly. "Holy Shit!"

"Blaine what is it? There isn't a crazy killer in there is there?" Kurt exclaimed and quickly started running to his boyfriend's side, who was still standing infornt of the open doorway.

"No." He replied calmer now. "It's much, much worse."

Kurt was confused, but saw exactly what Blaine meant when he reached him. Inside of Blaine's room, sprawled across the furniture, were 4 warblers, but not just any warblers. It was Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes. Each with a more crazy smile spread across their face than the last.

"What?" They said in unison as if they'd rehearsed it, which they probably had. "You're not happy to see us?"


End file.
